


A Hard Knock Life IV: Moving Up

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with the twins was easier than Prowl would have believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Knock Life IV: Moving Up

**Author's Note:**

> i had a host of difficulties pop up that made this chapter difficult to write. it feels a little slower paced than the others, but it brings in a lot of elements that advance the single story arc and the overall narrative of the Melodies verse--and covers a pretty large chunk of time.

_Encrypted Communication_  
Access Level Omega  
Text Only Message  
Origin: Praxus  
Destination: Iacon 

_The target is surprisingly popular among the Enforcers. He has unexpected allies and has become somewhat unpredictable. Problems could arise if not handled delicately. Instructions?_

_Encrypted Communication_  
Access Level Omega  
Text Only Message  
Origin: Iacon  
Destination: Praxus 

_Carry out plan as scheduled. Will deal with complications as necessary. Do not contact through this channel again. Red Wings are getting suspicious._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Prowl, I was hoping we could go out to that new energon cafe after our duty shift. We haven’t had any time together since the twins moved into your place.” Spotter walked into the observation room and handed the Commission a cube of warmed energon.

Prowl looked away from the interrogation room’s viewing window for a moment. “I would enjoy that, but I will be here late tonight.”

“Is this for that stim smuggling operation?”

“A murder near the Central Temple of Light.” He sipped at the energon. “He seemed to be no one at all. No ident chip, no credits, not even a name glyph on his spark casing. And yet, this mech has not only taken credit for the killing, he has been listing reasons for why it was justified for the last twenty groons. I am extremely curious as to the outcome.”

“Do we have a name?”

“The mech in interrogation called him Whisper.”

Spotter frowned in concentration. “I know that name from somewhere. Maybe from when I was working in North. I’ll do some research and let you know what I turn up.”

“Thank you.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker tossed his sketchpad onto his berth with a sigh. It was full of half-drawn images, or poorly drawn images, and nothing he tried could get him to finish what he had started. He had the flashes of inspiration, but once they were gone he couldn’t manage to go any further than his initial efforts.

He had hoped that moving in with Prowl would be the jolt he needed to get back to normal, but that was looking more and more like a goal that was out of reach.

“Hey, Sunny,” Sideswipe’s voice was a welcome distraction. “I’m heading out for my shift at the temple. You want me to pick up anything on the way home?”

“You need to replace Spotter’s cleanser. You used the last of it yesterday.” The yellow twin dropped down onto his berth next to the sketch pad. “And I’m low on finish sealant, you need metal polish and Prowl is out of those little blue treats you like so much.”

“Maybe you better make me a list. You know I’ll forget something otherwise.”

“Sure.” Sunstreaker coded a datafile for the list, added a few more items for the energon prep station and transferred it to his brother. “We don’t _need_ the copper supplements, but Prowl likes them after he gets home from his shift.”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Sideswipe gave his twin a puzzled look.

“I don’t have much to do except watch what’s going on around here.”

“Still can’t paint yet?”

“Still can’t _anything_ yet. Too much has changed, Sides.”

“I hear you.” The red mech moved out of the doorway to his brother’s side and pulled the yellow mech into a hug. “We’ll get it worked out. Things are going to get better, I promise.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_And in the latest development with Commissioner Prowl's program to rehabilitate pit fighters from an illegal fighting ring, two of them have actually moved in to his house, seen here behind me. What his motivations are in bringing the two here, rather than moving them into the city's subsidized housing complex near the Central Praxus Precinct remains to be seen. Speculation is running wild though, with beliefs ranging from the Commissioner simply taking a more hands-on interest in their well-being to him having taken them as his lovers._

_**The reporter pauses, holding a hand up to the comm unit settled over her head.** _

_I've just been informed that the two mechs now living with Commissioner Prowl are the world renowned painter Sunstreaker and his merchant brother, Sideswipe. No one seems to know their connection to the fighting ring, but an anonymous source has informed us that they_ were _apprehended in the raid on the fighting ring and were later released. We will have more details as this new development unfolds further._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Prowl, have you seen the tabloids this morning?"

"Barrage, you know I don't waste my time with such blatant lies and poor attempts at news reporting." The Commissioner didn't even look up from the schedules he was approving.

"You need to see this one." The Insecticon dropped a news pad down in front of him.

Prowl pulled up the front page and frowned. "'Commissioner uses status to take famous twins as lovers, using fighting ring as cover'? Who came up with something this ludacris? And who would believe it?"

"Unfortunately, a great many people." Barrage frowned. "Five other agencies are reporting variants on the same story, and at least two more are speculating that it might have some truth to it. How are you going to handle it?"

"I'm not."

"What!?"

"Until one of the agencies contacts me directly, I will not waste my time on them when I have more important matters to attend to." Prowl turned back to the department schedule. "Praxus does not apprehend its criminals by itself, after all."

"No, it does not," the deputy commissioner agreed.

"Prowl, sir?" Prowl made a frustrated noise at the sound of Streetstar's voice. "Sorry, sir. There's a news crew parked out front and a reporter with really bright blue paint in the lobby asking for you. Twister is holding him off, but I'm not sure how long our bot can hold out."

"I see." The black and white mech gave Barrage a long suffering look. "Apparently I am handling it now, after all."

"So it seems. Would you like back up?"

"Thank you, Barrage, I would. You as well, Streetstar, since you were at the raid."

The young mech made an unhappy surprised noise. "Yes sir."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Commissioner Prowl!" The bright blue mech pounced the moment they stepped into the lobby. "Chatter, with the Praxian Free Journal. Would you give us a statement on the current allegations surrounding your relationship with the artist Sunstreaker?"

"I will not, at this time." The Commissioner remained calm, though Streetstar fidgeted behind him. "Would you care to accompany me to an interview room?"

"Am I under arrest?" Chatter's question hung heavy in the air. In Kaon or Polyhex, the answer would have been yes.

"You are not. I simply wish to speak more privately." Prowl gestured to the group of mechs who were watching them intently. "You are free to decline and leave the premises, but you will not get much of a story."

The blue mech hesitated for a moment before caving in at the thought of being deprived of his story. "All right. Lead the way."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Why are they here?" Chatter asked, pointing to Barrage and Streetstar as he sat down.

"Deputy Commissioner Barrage is here as an impartial party, in regards to my relationship with the twins. Detective Streetstar was present at the raid on the fighting arena."

The reporter frowned. Clearly, he didn't like being outnumbered. "All right. Am I allowed to record your statement?"

"You may record our conversation," Prowl agreed. He had known the question would come up, and tinkered sound bites were a risk he was going to have to take. "However, I do not wish to give a blanket statement that I hope will address all the points the public will need to be assured on. In this instance, I would prefer to have questions asked of me, instead."

If Chatter thought the request odd, he didn't give any indication. Instead, he simply removed his recorder and a data pad from subspace. Quickly, he activated them both and looked down at whatever was written on the pad. "Commissioner, you asked for an interview rather than just giving a statement. Why is that?"

"I felt it would more adequately address all the necessary points."

"And you've included one of your deputies and a detective, as well. Why?"

Prowl resisted the urge to sigh. The blue mech was simply covering his bases, the same way he was trying to. "I felt that Deputy Commissioner Barrage would be able to lend a believable accounting of my current actions, as he was in another precinct at the time of the raid. Detective Streetstar will be able to provide a second view of events that occurred at the raid."

"Thank you." The reporter made a note on the pad before continuing. "Commissioner, what is your relationship with the artist Sunstreaker?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are friends of myself and my cousin, Chief Detective Smokescreen."

"There's nothing else going on?"

"There is not. We are friends and nothing more." Prowl gave the reporter a half-smile. "I am currently in a relationship with Deputy Commissioner Spotter, which has lasted for six vorns now. I can assure you, she and I are quite happy."

"Deputy Barrage, do you have anything to add?"

Barrage chuckled. "Spotter can be pushy when she wants her way, but she and Prowl seem genuinely happy when they aren't butting heads over work related duties. They are an excellent team, but their preferred methods vary quite a bit."

"And have they butted heads, as you put it, over Sunstreaker and Sideswipe living with the Commissioner?"

"If they have, it has been behind closed doors and handled away from the office," the Insecticon said.

"Detective Streetstar?"

"Not that I'm aware of. She was talking about the four of them possibly having cocktails next week." The white mech looked nervous, but his voice was steady.

"Commissioner, you stated that you are friends with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. How did you meet them?"

"I met them in the fighting pit, roughly a meta-cycle before the raid, after being tipped off to the possible location of a pair of kidnapping victims." Prowl hoped the twins wouldn't be too upset that he was giving away personal details. "I determined that investigating such a potentially high profile case required my personal attention."

"Were Sunstreaker and his brother fighting slaves?"

"Yes, their kidnappers sold them into slavery. We were fortunate enough to be able to rescue them and one hundred twenty three other slaves."

"Commissioner, is there a slavery ring operating in Praxus?" The reporter looked concerned.

"There is not. Our investigation into the fighting pits and slavery rings all lead to sources from outside Praxus. As that investigation is ongoing, I cannot provide any other details at this time."

"Of course. I do hope you'll give me a call when you can safely release those details to the public." Chatter smiled hopefully.

"I will certainly consider it."

"Back to the subject of your relationship with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, what inspired you to offer them a place in your home?"

"It was something a mech would do for a friend. I wanted to give them a safe place to live while they get back on their feet."

"Is it true you broke Sunstreaker out of jail?"

Prowl resisted the urge to sigh again. This was going to be a long interview.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sideswipe stared at the news vid with open mouthed shock. They were analyzing Sunstreaker's "secret affair" with Prowl as if it was a matter of fact and not just a pile of slag that someone with too much optic toward scandal had spewed out their exhaust. Sunstreaker barely liked Powl; any other kind of relationship would be unreal.

He had known that the media outlets were all horrible gossips, but this defied belief.

Quickly, the red mech turned away from the vid screen shop and raced home. He had to warn his brother before Sunstreaker found out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker crushed the vid remote in his hands. _How dare they_ spread lies like that and smear his and Prowl's reputations. He wasn't sure if he qualified--he wasn't sure if he ever had, if he was honest with himself--but Prowl was a good mech and he deserved better.

"Sunny, don't turn on the vid!"

The yellow mech looked at his twin with a scowl. "Too late."

"Frag." Sideswipe's shoulders slumped. "I guess you saw that it was on pretty much every news agency too?"

"Yes."

"Frag."

"How can they do this? How can they just make things up like this?" Sunstreaker threw the remains of the remote into the wall. "Nobody even asked us!"

"You're an attractive bot, Prowl's an attractive bot." The red twin shrugged. "I guess mechs just want to see attractive bots make attractive couples."

"I would sooner share a berth with Smokescreen!"

"That actually probably wouldn't be hard."

_"What?!"_

"For you, to interface with Smokescreen. He still makes those awed optics at you, when you're not being a colossal aft."

"Frag off." The yellow mech stomped into the energon prep station.

"It might take some of the heat off Prowl, if you were seen out with Smokescreen."

Sunstreaker thunked his head into the wall next to the preparation counter and tried to pretend Sideswipe wasn't right. Because if Sideswipe wasn't right, then he didn't need to be thinking it wasn't a bad idea and trying to come up with excuses for why he didn't want to do it.

"Go buy a replacement remote for the entertainment suite and leave me alone. I'm going to draw."

Sideswipe huffed and dropped down onto the low-backed couch. Sunstreaker broke it; he could go get his own remote.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Excerpt from the Praxian Free Journal, published 14.24.144R** _

_And so, unlike other news outlets in the face of these rumors, this reporter chose to go directly to the source and speak with Commissioner Prowl in person. I found him to be most gracious and possessing of a clever, dry sense of humor. The Commissioner granted me an interview, which I had intended to be short and centered only on the validity of the rumors revolving around his relationship, but ended up lasting more than half his duty shift at the Central Precinct and covered a variety of topics. Also included in the interview were Deputy Commissioner Barrage, an Insecticon Enforcer formerly from West Praxus, and Detective Streetstar._

_Rather than attempt a summary, this reporter chooses to print the text of the interview, in full, so that no details are left out. It is my hope that, in the future, other agencies will adopt a similar tactic when seeking the truth._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I guess you've seen the early cycle news?" Spotter perched on the corner Prowl's desk with the ease of familiarity.

"I have not. I stayed over for the rest cycle to make up for taking so much time in the interview." Prowl frowned at her. "You know I hate when you sit on my desk."

The brown and gold femme didn't move. "They're all over themselves now, issuing formal apologies and saying they'll discipline the staff members who put the stories about you and Sunstreaker forward. Apparently that reporter who interviewed you called them out."

"He was quite bold. I thought he might."

"Do I detect a hint of admiration in your voice, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded. "I appreciate a reporter who is straightforward about what he wants to know and is brave enough to find out. Had the Praxus Free Journal been tipped off that the twins were living with me first, there would never have been any agency trying to create a scandal."

"Think we should do press releases through them? I mean, more open communication with the people is one of your goals." Spotter leaned down to rest her elbows on her thighs.

"I do not think allowing a single agency to handle the releases will be any better than Ore's constant press conferences that gave no information. A single agency will give the appearance of favoritism and imply that we may have things to hide." Prowl set the stylus in his hand on the desk. "We will have to do something to prevent this sort of attempted scandal from rising again, especially knowing that Datatrack is attempting a smear campaign against me."

"We'll figure something out." The femme reached out and took the mech's hand. "We always do."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker answered the door with a scowl, which Smokescreen was beginning to believe was his default expression. "You're not a reporter."

"Not unless Prowl fired me and I don't know yet," the blue and yellow mech replied, shifting the box he was carrying. "I'd be more likely to go into professional Draw playing then, anyway. Can I come in?"

"Sure, whatever." The yellow twin stepped back so the Praxian could enter.

"Hey, Smokes," Sideswipe said from his place on the couch.

"Thought you were working this shift," Smokescreen said. He made his way to the energon prep unit and set the box down.

"Not this shift. Jammer had some family problem come up and needed someone to fill in. I'm working first shift for the next ten cycles." The red mech shrugged. "What's in the box?"

"It's some of the documentation that Prowl's lawyer wants you to fill out and some snacks." The Chief Detective smiled. "I always do paperwork more efficiently with snacks, so I thought you might too."

"Oooo, what did you bring?" Sunstreaker shook his head as his brother bounced off the sofa and over to the prep unit.

Smokescreen opened the package and removed a second, smaller box from inside before sliding it over to Sideswipe. "Take a look."

"What's that?" The yellow twin asked as the Praxian crossed the living area back to him.

"It's for you," the Enforcer said shyly. He held out the box with a hopeful smile. "We got off on a really bad start, but I'm really hoping we can get past that."

Sunstreaker took the box, feeling very aware of his bother watching and of Smokescreen's hopefulness. He wasn't sure he could manage to live up to their expectations, whatever they were. Quickly, he opened the box, hoping it would distract him from the sudden tension in the room.

Nestled inside on a bed of soft organic fibers, rested a piece of jewelry. The yellow mech pulled it out to examine it more closely and smiled when he realized it was a simple diamond, round and cut to be highly reflective, mounted on a magnetic base. It would wear nicely on most any part of his body and be appropriate for any function that required him to adorn himself.

"Thank you," he said, hoping it sounded as sincere as he meant it. "It's beautiful."

"You really like it?" Smokescreen smiled brilliantly. 

"I do." Careful not to scratch his finish, Sunstreaker attached the jewel to his upper right chest panel, where a cloak clasp would have rested, if he still had any cloaks to wear. When he looked back at the blue and yellow mech's smiling face, Sideswipe's words from the previous cycle echoed in his processor. If he was going to try, now would be the time. "Hey, you want to go get energon sometime?"

The Chief Detective's smile widened. "I would love to."

Sideswipe beamed at the two of them from the energon prep unit.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I hear Sunstreaker is taking you out for energon." Prowl's done was neutral.

"Um, yeah." Smokescreen looked down at the table shyly. "I hope you don't mind.

"You are an adult mech. Who you allow to take you out for energon is your business." Prowl slid a cube of high grade in front of the younger Praxian. "I am not judging or condemning your choice."

"Sorry." The blue and yellow mech didn't look up. "I guess I just jumped to conclusions, after hearing Streetstar's teasing all day. And he is your house mate."

"Sunstreaker is also an adult mech, and has the same rights as you regarding who he sees for energon. I was hoping you might tell me more." The elder Praxian smiled. "Sideswipe is a terrible gossip, but he can't give me details he doesn't know."

Smokescreen shrugged. "There's not a lot to tell. I bought him a present, he liked it and asked me to go out with him for energon. We're going after I get off duty tomorrow, by the way.

"Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. He said he knew just the place to go, and Sides grinned like he knew exactly where but that's all I got out of them." The younger mech took a drink of his energon. "What's in this? It's definitely not copper."

"Gold and silicon. Mixer is testing out a new blend on us tonight."

"It's different. Might grow on me."

"Possibly." Prowl sipped at his own drink. "So. You bought him a gift?"

Smokescreen made a strangled noise. "Prowl, stop! You're as bad as Spotter!"

"Oh no." The elder Praxian smiled. "I'm worse. I'm _family_."

"So are you going to start playing matchmaker for me?" The blue and yellow mech asked petulantly.

"No. I just want to know what's going on with you and Sunstreaker."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Courier delivered message, 18.24.144R_

_Situation has changed. Target no longer easily accessible. Likelihood of failure high if attempt made now. Please advise._

_Courier delivered message, 19.24.144R_

_**Current situation not yet critical. Take any action necessary but do not abort.** _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So, how did it go?"

Smokescreen set his department schedule down on Spotter's desk for approval and looked at her blankly. "How did what go?"

"Your outing with Sunstreaker," she replied. "It's been two full cycles and you haven't said a thing about it."

"Yeah, I've been a little busy." He shrugged one shoulder. "It was fine."

"Fine? That's it?" The deputy commissioner frowned. "There wasn't any kissing or anything?"

"Yes, it was fine. We went to the gardens in the candy district, saw a street performance, ate sweets til our tanks hurt and went home. It was nice."

"He's not taking you out again, is he." Spotter's flat tone turned her question into an assumed fact.

"Actually, we're going to the skydance in Vos next off cycle." Smokescreen pointed at the datapad containing the schedules. "My mechs need that approved sooner rather than later, so I'll let you get to it."

The brown and gold femme blinked her optic shutters in shock at hs deflection. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm not going to frag it up by running my mouth off this time. I'll see you later."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Good day, Commissioner." 

Prowl stepped back from the door and gestured his lawyer inside. "Thank you for scheduling this meeting at my convenience, Counselor Habeas. I know my current duty schedule has made things inconvenient at best."

"Nonsense. Making time around your schedule was no trouble at all." Habeas stepped inside the Enforcer's home. "You cousin Smokescreen has been most helpful in settling many of the minor details in your stead."

"He does have a knack for that." The black and white mech smiled slightly. "Can I offer you any refreshments before the twins return?"

"A sweet energon would be lovely, if you have any."

The mechs moved out of the entryway and into the sitting room. The lawyer took a seat in Smokescreen's favorite chair, while Prowl continued on to the energon prep station. He mixed sweet energon for himself and the counselor, then made his way back into the sitting room.

"Thank you." Habeas took the energon when the commissioner held it out to him and took a drink. "Very nice. Not premixed?"

"Sideswipe taught me how to prepare several blends. Since then, we've had little need for pre-mixes, unless none of us will be home during the rest cycle." Prowl settled into his chair and sipped from his own cube. 

"If he mixes as well as you, he should open a cafe once we've straightened their lives out." The lawyer took another drink, then pulled a datapad from his subspace. "Before Sideswipe and Sunstreaker get home, I have a few questions for you, Prowl. Nothing I can't ask in front of the twins, but I believe in getting the most out of a meeting."

"Of course." The black and white mech tried not to let his processor run itself into a loop of panicked feelings. Habeas needed all the information he could gather in order to restore the twins' accounts and identities. "I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Thank you." The lawyer set his energon down and pulled a stylus from a storage compartment on the datapad and prepared to take notes. "You are aware that your situation is unusual. What are you getting out of bringing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into your household?"

 _That_ was not a question he had expected. "Nothing but companionship. They have become part of my family."

"They have not offered or promised financial compensation or other favors in exchange?"

"No. They are not the type of mechanisms to do that, nor am I the type that would accept."

"And if they wish to leave once their identities are reestablished?"

"They are adult mechs who will go with my blessings, and I will hope that they call home often."

"Commissioner, have they promised donations or financial backing to the enforcers or any other organization you are involved in once their assets are recovered?"

"They have not. They have promised nothing in exchange for being adopted into my family. They are not attempting to use my rank or political power for their own gains and they are not attempting extortion or anything similar." Prowl's wings twitched in annoyance. "Does that sufficiently answer all your questions?"

"All the questions relevant to this file and potential investigation." Habeas put the stylus away and leaned forward. "My last question is completely off the record. Why hire me, instead of one of the lawyers who handled the other pit fighters' cases?"

"Because you have been on retainer as my attorney since I left the military. I wanted someone I knew I could trust with their interests, rather than someone who would only see them--especially Sunstreaker--as a quick path to glory or an energon voucher."

"Your confidence flatters me. Thank you, Commissioner."

"Prowl, we're home!" Sideswipe's shout echoed through from the entryway. "Is the lawyer here?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Smokescreen escorted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe into the visitor's lounge with a humorless smile. "He's been holding up okay, but I think it'll do him a lot of good to see you. I don't think anyone else has come to see him at all."

"Most of Crusher's close friends died in the raid," Sunstreaker said darkly. "And the rest are locked up with him."

"I know," the detective replied sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for what someone else did," Sideswipe told him. "You weren't responsible, and the mech who is died that day."

"Doesn't make me feel less responsible." Smokescreen sighed and gestured to a table and chairs. "Go ahead and sit. The guard on duty will bring him in shortly."

"Smokescreen," Sunstreaker put a hand on the younger mech's arm as he started to turn away. "I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just still angry about what happened. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay," the blue and yellow mech replied. "I know. You have a good visit with your friend and we can talk about this after I get off shift, okay?"

"Sure, okay." The artist let the Praxian go. He could tell that Smokescreen was not as okay as he was pretending, but he didn't know how to fix it. "I'll see you after your shift."

Sideswipe watched them both with an unreadable expression on his face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey." Smokescreen stood in the doorway, looking awkwardly at the twins.

"Hey," Sunstreaker replied. 

"Come on in," Sideswipe said. "I'm on my way to the temple and Prowl won't be home until after twelfth joor. You guys will have lots of time to yourselves."

"Thanks, Sides," the Praxian said. He wasn't sure how grateful he really was, but he was glad that he and Sunstreaker wouldn't have to talk in front of anyone else.

"See you later." The red twin clapped his brother on the shoulder, then ducked around the enforcer and out the door.

"So," the yellow twin said after Sideswipe was gone. "About today."

"I know you're not mad at me, but maybe you should be," Smokescreen said. "If I hadn't found you guys in the pit and convinced Prowl to rescue you, you'd still be there. You'd still have your lives and--"

"And we might be dead by now. We were pit slaves, in case you've forgotten." Sunstreaker looked down at the floor, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "A lot of the mechs you freed might be dead without you. Prowl said that Ore is the reason everything was dismantled and that you two had a clean extraction plan. How could I be mad at you for that?"

"Because it's my fault!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

" _WHAT?!_ "

"You heard me." Sunstreaker crossed his arms and glared. 

"I am not an idiot!" Smokescreen glared back.

"Then stop acting like one. What happened to us wasn't your fault any more than it was Prowl's." The yellow mech took a step toward the Praxian and reached out. He dropped his hand before it could make contact with the other mech's plating. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

"But you were."

"I was mad at anyone wearing an Enforcer's badge. Everything was even more out of my control and you guys were the best target for how angry I was about it."

Smokescreen took a step closer and reached for the fighter's hand. "What about now?"

"Now I'm just mad at the world." Sunstreaker let the blue and yellow mech lace their fingers together. "And I'm tired and I just want my life to be _my_ life again."

"We're working on that," the younger mech assured him. 

"I know. But then what?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey, Prowl?"

"Yes, Sideswipe?" The Praxian looked up from the literature pad he was reading.

"I just... I want to say thank you. I know we never say it and it probably seems like we take living with you for granted, but we really do appreciate it. Sunny's better now than he has been in a long time, and he probably wouldn't be without you." The red mech looked down for a moment, wanting to say more but suddenly embarrassed. "So, thanks. You saved us, when we didn't know we needed saving."

"I have no doubt that you and Sunstreaker would have found a way to save yourself." Prowl gave the former pit fighter a small smile. "But you are welcome."

Sideswipe returned the smile. "Maybe, but I'm glad it worked out this way."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl was, of course, in his office already when Spotter arrived. The stack of data pads his desk didn't seem to have decreased in size since the day before, but he was working on something that had his full attention. She approached his desk, making enough noise to alert him to her presence so that his mostly-dormant military protocols wouldn't engage when she startled him, and knocked quietly on the door frame.

"Good morning, Spotter," he said without looking up. "Have you had a chance to look over the expense reports from last meta-cycle? I believe that is when Ore began taking payments from Sapphire's brothels to ignore their unlawful services, but I would like a second opinion."

"No, I haven't." She stepped inside and took up her customary perch on the corner of his desk. "Because, unlike you, I recharge more than the minimum requirement. And besides, with the laws regarding the pleasure profession under review, that may not be a deal we need to go back on."

"It is better to be prepared."

"I suppose so." Spotter hoped her tone didn't indicate how little she truly cared about the possible payoffs from the brothels. She was sick to death of cleaning up Ore's messes. "I'll look over it after Crusher's hearing."

"Thank you." The commissioner set his stylus down and looked up at the femme. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

She should have known better than to think he wouldn't pick up on her mood. "I'm just tired of all this. I want to do my job and not be stuck cleaning up a dead mech's messes."

"Spotter..."

"And I want my time with you back. I hate that you're so busy now that we barely have time to stop at Mixer's, let alone anything else."

"I'm sorry," Prowl said. "I never meant for work to be the only time you see me. And i wish I could say it will change soon, but neither of us know how deep Ore's corruption ran."

"And with the trial starting up, our time is going to be even more limited." She made an unhappy noise. "I just miss you."

"Come over tonight." Spotter blinked, surprised at Prowl's impulsiveness. "I will mix drinks and we can pretend we're not enforcers for a while."

"But shutting down the bribery deals--"

"Can wait a cycle. You need this time."

Spotter nodded. She did need time alone with him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I can’t believe you’re actually home early tonight,” Sideswipe said as he mixed the energon cubes he and Sunstreaker would be taking to work for their shift. “Or that you didn’t bring half your data work home with you.”

“I have plans with Spotter tonight,” Prowl replied, flipping lazily through the more artistic pieces being shown on the entertainment vid stations.

“Oh? Where you taking her tonight?”

“We’re staying in.” The black and white mech settled on a recording of a Starshimmer show he and Spotter had attended during the early cycles of their courtship and set the remote control down. 

“Getting pretty serious there, Prowl,” the red twin quipped. “Hope you’re not planning anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Sideswipe, I cannot imagine that there is much you wouldn’t do.” Prowl smirked at the other mech.

“Not much,” Sideswipe agreed. “But if you two do anything in the shower, never tell me.”

“I am not the type to interface and tell. And if you don’t hurry up with those cubes, you and Sunstreaker will not leave on time.”

“Oh, slag!” Sideswipe turned back to the cubes and resumed measuring out additives. “Sunny, hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

Sunstreaker emerged from the wash rack a few kliks later, his finish still damp and lacking its usual high-gloss shine. “I _told_ you to wake me up earlier! If I tear up my paint out there, you’re fixing it!”

“I’ll fix it, I’ll fix it!” The red mech snapped covers onto the top of the cubes and handed on to his twin. “But if you left your alarm set, i wouldn’t need to wake you up. See you later Prowl. If you leave the mess in the fuel station i’ll clean it up when we get home.”

“It’s all right. I’ll clean up when I make the cocktails for Spotter and I.” The older mech shook his head at the twins as they rushed to the door. “Have a good shift.”

The twins made their way to the street with a clatter of feet and then transformed with a screech of systems forced to move too quickly. Once he was sure they were gone, Prowl opened a comm line to Spotter.

_The twins have just left for work. Are you still coming over?_

_Wouldn’t miss it,_ the femme replied. _I’m leaving from the Hall of Justice, though, so it’ll be a bit. Crusher’s hearing started late, thanks to that assault on Intercessor during the second shift._

_From a purely selfish perspective, I am grateful the assailant targeted Crusher’s lawyer and not you._

_You and me both. I’ll be there before the fifteenth joor. See you soon._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Courier delivered message, 1.5.145R_

_**Target and allies in closer communication than previously believed. Target cannot be eliminated without drawing unwanted attention and immediate reprisal. Please advise.** _

_Courier delivered message, 1.7.145R_

_**Remove target by any means necessary. Unwanted attention no longer a factor. Risk is now acceptable.** _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So, we meet with Habeas again tomorrow, right? And the judge in two cycles?"

Sunstreaker nodded in reply to his brother's question.

"And then we'll be citizens again." Sideswipe did his best not to fidget with the weapon that Reverence had allowed him after Sunstreaker's hospitalization. "What do you want to do when we're rich again?"

The yellow mech gave his twin a quizzical look. "What brought this on?"

"Just thinking about the future." The red mch shrugged one shoulder. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to buy a house," Sunstreaker said after a few kliks. "A big one out by the Crystal Garden, with enough space for four or five of us and an art studio."

"You want to stay in Praxus?" Sideswipe sounded surprised.

"Don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But you always liked living in Iacon."

"Iacon's nice enough, but we've got something a lot better here."

"You mean besides Smokescreen?" Sideswipe teased gently. He might give his brother a hard time about his slowly progressing relationship with the Praxian, but he was really happy for them.

"Yeah, besides Smokescreen. We've got a decent job at a reputable place, friends, a good lawyer--"

"Prowl's got a good lawyer."

"And we can keep him on after we have our money back, so a good lawyer, and it's a pretty nice city. Even if Praxus Medical hires sadists. You'll have a chance to start your business back up, even. In Iacon, we'd have to claw our way to the top again but we've got prospects here."

"Wow. You sound like you've thought about this more than I have."

Sunstreaker pulled a data pad out of his subspace and handed it to his brother. Sideswipe turned it on and stared at the dark lines of a _finished_ drawing of the Minor Garden by Prowls house, rendered in the yellow mech's unmistakable style. "I've thought about it a lot, yeah."

"Sunny, this is great! If this is what Praxus brings out in you, we'll stay for _ever_."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker slid into the booth next to Smokescreen with a familiar ease. Sideswipe settled in next to Prowl with a grin in their direction. His twin was comfortable with the younger Praxian, and the red mech loved how happy it was making him.

Someday, he hoped he would find someone he was that comfortable with, too.

“So, what’s up, Prowl?” Sunstreaker asked as Smokescreen signaled Mixer to bring over two more of what he was drinking. “Smokey sounded serious on the comm.”

“It is a serious matter among Praxians, but it is nothing negative.” Prowl took a sip of the bright green energon in his cube, a sign of uncharacteristic nervousness that made worry pool in Sideswipe’s fuel tanks, before continuing. “I wish to modify my initial proposal to make you part of my personal household.”

“Okay, so what does that mean?” The red twin couldn’t keep his sudden worry out of his voice. He had been expecting a relaxed night of drinks with his friends at Mixer’s, not whatever was making Prowl so nervous.

“Prowl wants to adopt you into our House,” Smokescreen said bluntly. “When the two of you become citizens of Praxus, we want you to be part of House Setter too.”

“House Setter? You two are nobles?” Sunstreaker sat up straight in the booth. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I am surprised that you didn’t know,” Prowl confessed. “You seem to know everyone of any rank.”

“The lines of nobility in Praxus are weird. I’ve always had trouble knowing who’s who.” The yellow twin took their energon from Mixer and handed Sideswipe a cube. 

“A product of how the Houses were created, i’m afraid.” The elder Praxian took another drink of his energon, more at ease now that the request was on the table. “Smokescreen is correct, however. We would like you to join our House.”

“You want to make us nobles?” Sideswipe asked, setting his high grade down on the table. “Just like that? Does it even work that way?”

“In Praxus, it does work that way.” The Commissioner steepled his fingers and thought for a moment, searching for the best explanation. “Here, you may enter the nobility in one of two ways. You may either bond to an existing noble, automatically becoming a part of his House as well as gaining mate’s rights and privileges. Or, you may be adopted into the House, which is similar to sealing an alliance. Adopted House members enjoy all the same benefits as spark-born members, in addition any privilege they may have enjoyed outside the House. Had the two of you been Praxian citizens before your kidnapping, I feel certain that _all_ the Houses would have extended the same offer.”

The twins were silent for a moment, trading hesitant glances, before Sunstreaker spoke again. “What about my relationship with Smokescreen? Won’t that be… weird at best?”

“No way!” Smokescreen protested. “We’re not like Iacon!”

“What my cousin means to say,” Prowl gave the younger Praxian a pointed look. “Is that the Praxus Houses do not work like the Towers in Crystal City or the Iaconian Clans. The Praxian Houses are alliances of multiple family lines, united under one single banner. There are twenty three spark lineages in House Setter currently, and all may have intimate relations with any other spark-line. In Praxus, the only relationships looked down on are those within your own spark lineage.”

“So, it would be okay?” Sideswipe more than shared his brother’s concern. Smokey made Sunstreaker happier, and he didn’t want anyone or anything taking that way. 

“More than okay,” the chief detective said, taking the yellow mech’s free hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“You would continue on with my blessing,” Prowl assured them. “As would Sideswipe with anyone who chose to court.”

“Okay,” Sunstreaker finally said. “Tell us more.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Silverlight, you made it!" Sideswipe jumped up from the waiting room chair and wrapped the priest in a hug. "I know Habeas said you didn't have to come in order to advocate for us, but I'm glad you did."

"You and Sunstreaker are my dear friends. I would do no less for you." Silverlight smiled and returned the hug. "Reverence sends his well wishes and support documentation as well."

"That's great." The red mech beamed. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." The silver mech extracted himself from the warrior's embrace and turned to Habeas. "The Order of Harmony has sent a great deal of documentation, vouching for the character of the twins and advocating for reinstatement of their status."

"That's good." The lawyer nodded. "I doubt it'll be needed, but it's good to have just in case."

"Several members of the order are on standby to attend as well, if necessary." Silverlight reached into his subspace and removed a data pad and a handful of storage chips. 

Habeas took them and added them to the case containing the documents pertinent to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's case. "If we need their testimonies, I'll have you call them in. It's unlikely, though, unless we have to sue the government to have the twins' personhood reinstated."

"Primus, I hope not," Sunstreaker said as he stepped into the waiting room with Prowl. "This has gone on too long already."

"It's unlikely," the lawyer assured them. "I simply prefer to be prepared for every possibility."

"As do I," Prowl said. "Will we require other advocates today?"

"Not today, no. If the judge wants to hear additional supporting testimony, we'll reschedule a second session."

"Excellent." Prowl looked as relieved at that as Sideswipe felt. They knew Smokescreen and Onslaught--and a few other Enforcers--would come and speak on their behalf, but short notice would make it difficult. "Which judge is hearing our petition?"

"Temperance. He’s overseen several of the other fighters’ petitions and is known for leniency in granting citizenship petitions.”

“He is also well known among the Enforcers for his care in deliberating all the circumstances of a case.” Prowl sounded pleased. “I do not believe we could have been granted a judge more suited to our circumstances if we had been allowed to choose ourselves.”

“Primus is smiling on our endeavor,” Silverlight said, sounding truly pleased.

Sideswipe looked at his twin and grinned. Things might just be looking up after all.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Our proceedings are most interesting this cycle,” Temperance said, looking over the datapad detailing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s petitions. “Reestablishment of personhood, a request for Praxian citizenship and a formal adoption into the Praxian House of Setter. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, have you considered the ramifications of these last two requests?”

Sunstreaker simply nodded, but Sideswipe stood to address the judge. “We have, sir. The only city we have ever held citizenship in is Iacon, where we were sparked, but we’ve come to love Praxus and its people since we were freed.”

“And what of the adoption into the House of Setter, as Commission Prowl has requested?” the judge asked when the red mech paused.

“Our creators contracted Corrodia Gravis ten vorns after our adult upgrades and deactivated not long after. We don’t have any other family, and we’re honored that Prowl wants us to part of his House legally as well as emotionally.”

“Sunstreaker?” Temperance clearly wasn’t content to let Sideswipe carry all the responsibility for them.

“Sideswipe’s right,” the yellow twin said, rising to his feet as well. “We both love Praxus, and I’m happier here than I have been anywhere in a long time.”

“A mech of few words, are you?” The judge gave him a small, understanding smile.

“Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker replied. “Sideswipe is the talker.”

“I can see that.” Temperance’s smile held steady. “Do any of your wishes run contrary to those of your brother?”

“No, sir.”

“Very well. You may both be seated.” Once the twins were settled, the judge looked to Prowl. “Commissioner Prowl, are you certain of this choice of action? Once these mechs are adopted into your House, it cannot be undone.”

“With respect, Judge Temperance,” Prowl replied, “They have already been adopted into my House, as my predecessors did with their close friends and allies. Legal proceedings are merely a formality.”

“Knowing your reputation as a thoughtful, rational mech, I did not think this was a decision you had made impulsively.” Temperance nodded, as if he had expected Prowl’s answer. “This combination of requests and the high profile nature of these petitions has been unusual, however, and I wished to know how certain all parties were before we continued. Counselor Habeas, do you have the required documentation?”

“I do, Judge.” Habeas picked up the stack of datapads and carried them to Temperance’s podium.

The judge looked over the documents for long moments, scrolling through and reading pertinent sections as he felt necessary. Sideswipe did his best not to squirm anxiously, while Sunstreaker forced himself not to drum his fingers against his leg. Prowl and Silverlight sat serenely, as if the twins’ fate wouldn't be decided in this room.

Finally, Temperance looked up. “Who here advocates for these mechs?”

Silverlight stood. “Primus’ Holy Order of Harmony advocates for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I am Silverlight, their representative.”

“The entire order acts as advocates for the petitioners?” The judge blinked his optics in shock.

“We do, sir.”

“The identity verification scans have been completed in accordance with Praxian law, Counselor?”

“They have, Judge.” Habeas indicated the stack of data pads. “You will see the spark scans recorded on pad six. They occurred on two dates, once when the petitioners were hospitalized after being freed from their slavery and once two cycles ago.”

“Thank you, Counselor.” Temperance pulled out the appropriate pad. “Gentlemechs, I wish to confer with the representative of the Order of Harmony in private. You may take a one joor recess, then return to this chamber for my decision.”

Habeas and Prowl frowned and Sideswipe felt unease settle in his tanks. Sunstreaker didn’t give any sign of his reaction, but his stride was brisk as he led them out of the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, please stand.” Once the twins had followed his order, Temperance continued speaking. “Thank you for your patience as I deliberated. Your petition was not unprecedented, but it was complex and I had many concerns. Not because you are non-Praxian, but because I know how a mechanism can be changed by even one of the circumstances you endured. Silverlight and his siblings in the Order assure me, however, that you are not a threat to the security of this city or its people. They have further assured me that you are good mechs at spark and that allowing you to stay in Praxus will be of benefit to its people.”

Sunstreaker reached for his brother’s hand, and held it tightly while they waited for the judge to finish speaking. Sideswipe squeezed back with a grip that was equal parts nervous and supportive.

“Based on the Order’s assurances, the recommendations of Deputies Spotter and Onslaught and my own observances here in the Hall of Justice, I am granting all of your petitions. Effective immediately, you are both citizens of Praxus and restored to the identities you knew before your kidnapping. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, congratulations on your new status.”

“Thank you, sir,” Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe whooped and pulled him into a hug.

“With your permission Judge, we will immediately proceed to the Office of Personal Records and have new identity cards issued for Praxus’ new citizens,” Habeas said.

“You leave with my blessing, Counsellor. Good luck to you all.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Spotter glanced down at the line of text that scrolled across the top of her comm-enabled data pad as Crusher’s attorney drew out his opening statements long beyond what was necessary.

**_Twins have received citizenship and ID cards. Celebratory drinks at Mixer’s after shift._ **

She sent back an acknowledging ping--Judge Fairwinds would never let her get away with sending an actual reply--and turned her attention back to the defense attorney. For the fifth time this cycle, she wished she could have passed this duty off to Barrage and picked up his work at the station instead.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Sides, why did we have to come all the way out to _this_ branch of the Galactic bank?” Sunstreaker frowned as his twin led him inside. “There was one across the street from the Hall of Justice. And they treat you like slag here.”

“Yeah, but I’m proving a point.” Sideswipe nodded to the security guard as they stepped inside and the guard gave him an amused smile in return. “They can’t keep our money from us any more.”

“I know that, but we didn’t have to drive across the entire city to get it!”

“You didn’t have to come.” The red mech pulled his ident card and the legal documents Habeas had given them and approached the counter. “In fact, as I recall, I tried to get you to go out and celebrate with Smokescreen.”

The young clerk at the counter frowned when she saw the twins. “Please don’t make me call security again, Sideswipe. You know i can’t give you anything.”

“No security today,” Sideswipe assured her. “I need you to call Abundance over so I can give him the data work my lawyer sent over.”

The clerk’s frown deepened as she turned away to make the call. Sunstreaker gave his brother a reproachful look. “You must have been more of a glitch in here than I thought.”  
“Not really. I was just _really_ persistent. Now they’re sick of seeing me.”

“Hmph. Is that what you call it.” The yellow twin crossed his arms and looked away from his brother. 

“Hey, my persistence has saved your aft more times than I can count.”

Sunstreaker made a noncommittal noise, conceding Sideswipe’s point. Then they fell into silence as they waited for the branch manager.

Abundance--or a mech Sunstreaker assumed was Abundance--approached them a few kliks later, with a large war-frame in tow. The yellow mech did his best to hide his disbelief at just how much this bank manager hated his brother.

“Leave,” Abundance demanded. “Right now.”

“Nope,” Sideswipe replied. “I am an account holder and have every right to be here. I have proper identification and want to make a withdrawal from my account.”

The bank manager’s face turned dark. “Living with the Enforcer Commissioner is not a valid form of identification.”

“No, but these are.” The red twin held out his ident card and the personhood documents. “I think there’s a strongly worded letter from my lawyer in there, too.”

Abundance took the data pad from Sideswipe and began reading the contents. The warrior watched with a smirk.

Sunstreaker wished he had listened to his brother and gone out with Smokescreen.

When he was finished reading, the manager threw the pad down onto the small counter that hid the clerk’s computer and hard currency drawer. “Give them whatever they want. And then I don’t ever want to see you again. I don’t care who you are or how good your lawyer is.”

“You won’t,” Sideswipe chirped brightly. “It’s too far from the Crystal Garden district to drive out here for a simple banking transaction.”

Sunstreaker ignored his brother’s posturing and stepped up to the counter. He knew he was glaring at the clerk, but Sidewipe’s need to make this point had ruined his mood. The yellow mech pulled his own ident card from subspace and laid it down. “We want to withdraw all our funds and close the account.”

The femme looked ill. “ _All_ of them?

“Yes, all. I doubt you have that much cash on hand, though, so you can just encode it onto a secure teller’s voucher for transport to Praxian Savings.”

The clerk made a distressed noise. “Abundance, sir, I don’t have the authority to approve a withdrawal that large. You’ll have to handle the transaction.”

Abundance echoed her distressed noise, as he realized just how much money his bank was about to lose. “Surely we can come to some sort of agreement that will keep a fraction of your fortune with Cybertron Galactic…?”

“If you had been nicer today, sure,” Sideswipe replied. “But you were a glitch and I don’t like dealing with glitches. Maybe next time you should pay better attention to the laws protecting victims of violent crimes and ensuring they have access to their assets afterward.”

“We’re taking everything,” Sunstreaker added.


End file.
